


Hero's and Dragons 3

by Tak



Series: Hero's and Dragons [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tak/pseuds/Tak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In looking for work the girls find some unlikely information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero's and Dragons 3

"You keep looking back to Skyrim as if you left something behind." Leith whispered into Atty's ear, the dark elf lingered on the docks like she had done since the had arrived on the small island looking out to the horizon.  
Two signs came as response, We, did.  
Scoffing Leith frowned "Like what?"  
Her hands closed like a clam, came together with her two fingers touching completing a rotation of a circle to fingers touching, then brought her hands together like a peek of a house touching them twice.  
Leith flopped down next to her friend and kicked her feet to skim the water.  
"That land held nothing but contempt for us, guilds took what they could and left us to spin." She sighed "As for family..." Her sentenced trailed off.  
Atty looked at her friend, there was almost a sweet confession in her words but shed never utter it out loud.  
Atty herself missed father, but she'd missed father for years now, the ache was dull and something she had grown use too despite the added distance.  
She lay a hand on her friend and smiled sweetly in the warm sun, whilst in the land so different from their hunting ground in Skyrim.  
"That's right," Leith exclaimed "We're as much family as we need." She laughed "You sap."  
Atty's smile turned to an unamused raised eyebrow and her pat turned into a shove, as she pushed her "family" into the tepid waters below.  
"Cow," Leith splashed watching her friend slip calmly into the liquid. Dipping her head under the water, slicking back her thick dark dreads.  
"I'm glad you said what you did. I was almost worried you were pining for the wolf boy." The bosmer continued.  
Atty spat a spout of water out of her mouth, then poked out her tongue.  
She signed quickly then swam backward.  
"You bet I was?" The bosmir splashed loudly "Ha! I don't even remember their names, I'm not nearly as bad as you. You slept with one."  
Atty signed furiously in defence of her close proximity to Farkas.  
"Near enough is good enough, patient or not." Leith snarked "Though you seemed like you were doing more than checking on his health when you were leaning against his toned shoulder."  
Atty's face said it all As she grilled her friend silently.  
"Toned, hairy, yes I saw a smidgen of his nakedness. Frankly I'm thankful his brother had the decency to keep his clothes on. Yes, Vilkas well armoured and opinionated."  
Atty fixed her friend with a judgmental glair before shaking her head.  
"So I remember a name!" Leith splashed the water.  
Atty's glare became a smile, she gave Leith a playful shoulder bump before wading up to the docks.  
Amusing that they should meet such men days before they left Skyrim. Their lives had be exciting, filled with crime, murder, sometimes noble deeds, never had any one struck a chord. Never has there been reason to linger in Skyrim. Then serendipitous fate reared it's head.  
Still a plan is a plan and a promise is a promise, seeking fortune was at hand and there was no time for men.

Slipping up to the bar between the patrons Atty found a seat, she knocked on the bar to get the attention of the inn keeper and placed some coins in a neat pile in front of her. The rabble was atrocious, men of all classes shoulder together with little care for the elven women. Elbowing a couple of patrons she made enough space for Leith to join her with the drinks and the two drank in the atmosphere as well as the liquor.  
Gaining a gauge on the temper of the room, Leith flagged the inn keep down a second time and hazard a question.  
"My friend and I are looking for work, you heard of anything? Long lost princesses, terrible beasts we could hunt?"  
A inebriated local, with a thick wiry beard, fill with drippings of missed ale leant over Atty. "Hey knife ear, I have a terrible beast you could hunt, in my pants" he chuckled heartily to his friends.  
With out a warning twitch Attys hand snapped up off her mug, spread it's self over the back of the mans head and slammed it down into the bar. He groaned, and slipped back off the table. Sensing the brewing anger, Leith drew her short blade on one of the mans nearest friends. All the while Atty calmly sat ignoring the situation enjoying her drink as an unconscious man slipped down her leg.  
"Now is not the time to be stupid men." Leith growled, eyeing up some very aggravated humans.  
"If we all just..." Her sentence was cut off. An arrow flying towards her like a bolt of lightning, she spun off her seat, changing weapon while she moved, notching an arrow to return fire. The arrow racing for her caught instead by the inn keeps chest.  
He was avenged swiftly by her hungry shaft, as an all out riot began.  
Men who didn't know how the fight began struck at other. Men eager to fight. Chairs and people flew through windows, the bards fled. Tables and chairs became kindling.  
Finally Atty, pillar of solitude moved. She poured the drinks left on the bar over, grabbed a couple of bottles of spirits and doused a few other pieces of furniture, then made a trail with it, while taking a hand of Leith and another woman Leith assumed was the inn keeps wife. Just as they got to the door, a fireball formed in her hands. The biggest Leith had ever seen her make, she launched it at the riot, and the fuel drenched kindling before shutting the door.  
The fire took a few moments to gather itself and take on the riot and the in, but soon smoke was pouring out of broken windows and stunned men were falling out into the fresh air gasping.  
The new woman turned to Atty "I never realised you were this... Thorough." She reached into a purse and began counting coins. "I can finally leave this gods forsaken island. Thank you!"  
Leith shook her head. A contract, of course Atty had a Contract.  
"Well you made us enough enemies to sink a ship, I hope your getting enough gold for it." She snarked.  
Atty smiled wryly to her friend as she counted the gold, and she was right to, Neither of them had killed the inn keep, and in the mess of the brawl all the drunk men will remember is a curse word to an elves lass.  
"Why are you leaving the island?" She pressed to the woman. "Is it terrible here?"  
"Since the stewardship began." She sighed "The monarchy were good but they died more than two decades ago, and their heirs disappeared."  
Atty paused in her counting and looked at the woman, raising and eyebrow to coax her on with her tale.  
"Twins they were, strong Nord baby's. Two boys, black hair silver eyes. Vanished soon after the king and queen died. They can't be on the island, they'd be recognised right away. Unless they were killed."  
"They were probably killed." Leith offered off hand "Who wants that liability lying around."  
Atty looked at her and raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh what? I've said worse things before."  
The mute elf shook her head and held up two fingers, the shook a cupped hand like she was brushing her nails on her shirt.  
"Two boys. Yes I heard the woman. Such a travesty." She mused sarcastically.  
Frustrated and her friends insolence Atty cuffed Leith over the back of the head. Hoping the jolt would put her brains back in order.  
Suddenly it dawned on her "Spriggans Tap root, you mean Vilkas and Farkas!" She exclaimed. "It all fits. Lost lamb syndrome, no one knows their family, black haired, Silver eyed twins. " She paused "You think there is a reward?"  
Atty smiled and shrugged. She didn't know about the steward. He would possibly be quite unhappy to be un throned by the true heir, but Farkas would be pleased. Possibly even Vilkas. They would have a home, know their place in the world. Surly that was worth a priceless heirloom or two.

Meer weeks they had lasted Away from Skyrim, here they were back, walking up the path on a pleasant yet crisp afternoon to the up turned ship that was the home of the Companions. Leith deviated from the front door, hanging a left to sneak around the side.  
Atty stopped clapping to get her attention.  
"What? You weren't going to just knock and asked where they are?" She quipped.  
Glancing over her shoulder back to the door Atty nodded briskly and beckoned her back. Leith obliging mumbling to herself.  
After no immediate answer Atty pushed on the heavy wooden door opening them up to the huge roaring fire and long dining tables of the main hall.  
Though lively in appearance, the hall it's self was devoid of people. The two women began searching for signs of life. Leith poking amongst the main hall picking meat off plates as she went Atty fingers trailing on side boards wandered to the stairs and down the the living quarters.  
A peaceful dark enveloped the area, broken by soft candle light. Rugs lined the floors so thick the whisper of her foot falls were gobbled up by the shag. The doors were left open, the people of the guild trusting of one another.  
Atty came to a room, much like the ones she had walked passed. But this one had two beds only instead of four, one training dummy, and a desk. both beds were made tight and tidy but one had some clothes and armour piled on top of it. She ran her hand over the split leather. Recognising the damage for the garment Farkas was wearing when he transformed. She picked it up, musing that the brothers still shared a room despite their age.  
"Excuse me?" An aged voice asked rhetorically behind her.  
She spun. Dropping the armour eyes wide like the feral child she was at heart. She was confronted by the old woman.  
"Child calm. I'm not going to hurt you."  
Attys eyes danced back and forward between the door an the woman blocking her path.  
"You must be Farkas' Atty." She continued a small chuckle leaving her lips. "You're just as he described, he's talked about you almost non stop."  
Confused Atty pointed to herself.  
"Yes you, my dear, I've been here tending these companions since before those boys have had real memories. There are few secrets from me." The elderly woman smiled tenderly. "I think it's adorable my self, but he's not here, are you looking for him?"  
Atty nodded fervently attempting to convert some urgency to the dear old lady. She was about to ask where when a crash echoed down the stairs. The realisation dropped on her face like a tone of freshly hewn stone. Leaving the woman she bolted up the stairs and around the corner.  
The scene would have been humorous had it lacked a certain level of deadly threat. Leith half hanging, half poised on the top two shelves of a large oak book shelf, brandishing a very smart silver candelabra at a older balding man who Atty could only assume was the leader of the companions.  
She clapped twice loudly attempting to break up the fight.  
"What happened to walking In and asking where they were?" Leith shouted agitated at her friend ignoring the large nord with a broadsword pointing at her. "Oh the companions are good people we don't have to sneak." she added sarcastically before biting "Well your sneaking has gotten me in trouble."  
Atty gawped with indignation. Pointing to her self in diss belief before pointing an causing finger to her friend.  
"What? one candelabra?"  
Atty frowned rolling her hand over to egg her into continuing.  
"And sixteen forks, two plates and a handful of loose change." Leith mumbled  
The frown didn't slip Atty stood in silence letting her friend sweat.  
"Collectively eighty seven gold pieces, but it's not all from one person, so it's not that bad."  
The man Leith was fighting looked between the girls then to the maid, praying one woman in the house would make sense.  
"Skjor These girls know Farkas and Vilkas. They are the ones from the valley." She told him. "Atty and ..." She lingered trying to search for a name, Farkas had only adoration for the dark elf named Atty and Vilkas had been less forthcoming with information.  
"Leith." The bosmer added dropping from her elevated spot. "Atty and Leith"  
Skjor mulled over the information "the hunter and the thief?" He muttered "though Vilkas had mentioned that he witnessed the thief use the thuum." His eyes returned to leith "I take it your the thief."  
Leith the dragonborn flourished a mocking bow.  
Atty knocked forcefully in the table before Leith could open her mouth, an eyebrow twitch urged her to keep at the task at hand.  
"My friend and I are actually here to look for the boys. We have some information they might be interested in"  
"What is it?" He asked.  
Both girls looked at him, brows set firm and crossed their arms. Finally coming to stand together.  
"Well wait to tell them."

A day passed in jorviskarr, Leith ate twice her weight, white Atty picked at what she was given and watched the comings and goings of the guild brothers and sisters. Each time the door creaked she got more excited. Yet each time had new faces to greet. So many she stopped turning and just went back to leering through a book she found absentmindedly picking at a plate of berries as she did.  
"Atty?" The gravely voice murmured, Farkas had thrown open the door expecting the warm fires and great feasts of jorviskarr, but had instead caught sight of a head of long black dreads and pointed grey ears.  
She spun in her seat, leaping up and ran to him, they stopped with in inches of each other, gaining silent permission, before he picked her up in a huge bear hug. Leaving the rest of the guild rather stunned.  
"Vilkas" Leith greeted the other brother with out rising from her comfortable position.  
"Leith." He nodded in return.  
Farkas put the dark elf down his hands though never leaving her, still unsure if it was a cruel trick or a wisp that would disappear as soon as he let go.  
"I thought you were gone." He told her in disbelief.  
Atty signed their story with speed and gusto, faster than Farkas could make out all the pieces. He looked to the wood elf, at her leisure with her feet on their grad table.  
"She means to tell you. We think we found your parents."


End file.
